Try
by Linaly-13
Summary: TrishJericho. Takes place at last Raw; Jericho and Trish have a conversation that could change both their personal and superstar lives. A songfic with the song Try.


The song and Video peice eblong to Nelly Furtado, I own nothing but a pair of jeans and a shirt... ////////////////  
  
{All I know Is everything is not as it's sold but the more I grow the less I know And I have lived so many lives Though I'm not old And the more I see, the less I grow The fewer the seeds the more I sow}  
  
Chris Jericho stalked the backstage hallways like a cat. Just by looking at his figure, his stiff figure, he wasn't in a very pleasant mood. His mind was staticy from the blows he received from his so called 'Best Friend.' And his heart hurt, a lot.  
  
Just seeing Trish's frail body fall limp to the canvas made him sick to his stomach, it made the animal in him be release and cause pain towards the man he held more hatred for the most in his life that he'd ever experienced.  
  
"Jericho! Jericho!" Chris looked over his shoulder to see Terri running up with a camera behind her, she was obviously intending to interview him, "A Few Words?" She asked stuffing the mic under his nose.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face, Kerri!" Jericho groaned out as his face scrunched up with his emotion, before turning back around and stalking out of the view.  
  
"That's Terri." Terri remarked dryly before she, herself, turned around and stomped out of view.  
  
Chris didn't care though, he had to get out of here. This place was driving him insane.. Everywhere he went he could hear the people snickering behind his back. Saying things, Mocking him, 'Lover boy lost his girl and now he's all sad.'  
  
Fuck them.. Jericho cursed in his mind while he slammed his clothes into his duffle bag. His hair strands soon flipped in front of his face, blowing them o ut of the way he shook his head.  
  
A timid voice then interrupted his thoughts... "Chris?" An angel's voice...  
  
Turning around, Chris' heartbeat stopped.. "Trish?"  
  
{Then I see you standing there Wanting more from me And all I can do is try Then I see you standing there Wanting more from me And all I can do is try}  
  
**Earlier**  
  
Trish Stratus signed another fan's DVD. She smiled warmly to the little girl in the hospital and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Trish I want to be just like you when I'm older!" The girl responded as she hugged the Canadian Diva.  
  
"Aww, that's sweet Karen.." Trish hugged her back, "You know what though?" Karen looked up with questioning eyes, "You're not going to be Trish Stratus.. Your going to be Karen Greenstone, and you're going to dazzle everyone.." Trish whispered as she kissed her cheek once more.  
  
Karen's smile broadened into an all out grin before she hugged Trish once more and ran out of the room with yells of 'Mommy! Mommy I met Trish Stratus!"  
  
Trish's smile slowly faded as she closed her eyes in pain. No matter what she did, she couldn't take her mind off of Jericho.. He just seemed so utterly.. Well she couldn't find a word to describe him at the moment.  
  
Her cell phone interrupted her train of thought and she reached into her bag beside her hospital bed, "Hello?" She smiled into the phone.. It then faded, "Chris?" She leaned into the bed and listened, she ended up laughing, "So you going to take him downtown to Chinatown?" She smiled and laughed softly before getting a serious tone in her voice.. "Listen.. Chris I have to tell you something.."  
  
Her brows furrowed as she began to hear a loud yell and banging, then Christian's rigid voice rang through. He then started to bad mouth her, then all she heard was silence. "Chris!? Chris?!" She yelled into the receiver before hanging up.  
  
Trish struck both her arms on her sides and began to try and push herself up. Her legs started to wobble, her hips strung. "Ow.." She whispered as tears sprang to her eyes. /Why does it hurt so much this time?!/ She thought furiously to herself, /I've been through worse../  
  
"Trish Stratus." A nurse scolded as she walked into Trish trying to stand up. "I suggest you stop that before I call in Dr. Mckenzie.."  
  
Ignoring the woman, Trish gave herself another push and succeeded as she stood on her wobbly legs. Taking a hold of the bed's bar she began to walk towards the door. "Trish Stratus, sit down!" Trish shook her head no.  
  
"Sit down!" The woman yelled as she grabbed Trish harshly around the shoulders, only to be pushed away.  
  
"Get Away from Me!" Trish yelled as the adrenaline filled her veins, much like it did when she went out to wrestle.  
  
{I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness And all the real people are really not real at all The more I learn the more I cry As I say goodbye to the way of life I thought I had designed for me}  
  
"What are you doing here..?" Chris breathed out as he walked up to her, his voice was gentle.. Caring, everything Trish wanted him to be.  
  
"I heard.. And oh god Chris.." She quite the sorry excuses and just through herself into his arms, "I was so worried.." She breathed out, hugging him tightly.  
  
Jericho looked down to the petite woman in his arms. Her small body seemed to fit perfectly into his every curve, his shoulders broad enough to hold her and protect her.. Her.. "Trish, I'm fine.." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head, not noticing the way she flinched.  
  
Trish softly pushed him out into a arm's length view and stared at him hard, "None of that.." She whispered, crumbling inside.  
  
"Trish I-.. Sorry." He whispered before retreating his arms away from her. "Listen.. Trish.. I have something I really think you should know."  
  
"Chris- not now.. Please?" The ending of the sentence seemed to shake off as her voice trailed and began to break. Jericho's intense blue eyes softened at the sound of her voice. Her soft murmur of a voice...  
  
"Trish.. I know it hurts.." He took a cautious step towards her, which only made Trish take a step back, as if she were afraid of him. "I'm not what you think I am..." It hurt him to say this, he thought she'd already known that he was the man that she seen. He knew she knew about the real him. The Real Chris Jericho.. Not some ass clown that thought he was better than everyone else.  
  
"No, Chris.. I know who you are, yes.. But what I don't know is that.. Will you love me? Will you honestly never hurt me again?" Trish's eyes allowed a tear to dribble down slowly, her bright hazel eyes seem like dead voids. "Chris, what I need from you is trust.. What I need is to know that you'll never hurt me again.. Don't blame this on me.. If it wasn't you and your bastard of a best friend who first started this freaking thing we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
Jericho felt an arrow go through his hear, She's right.. He thought aimlessly, She was always right. It is My Fault...  
  
"Chris, if you didn't think about the consequences then Maybe you wouldn't be sad and lonely, and depressed and Maybe, just maybe I never would fallen in lo--" Trish caught herself before she said those words.  
  
Jericho eyes jerked themselves from the floor and up at her, "What?"  
  
"Nothing.." She replied to fast.  
  
This had gotten under Jericho's skin, "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I'm too low to comprehend what you just said?" Trish squirmed as Chris began to talk and stalk up to her, "Trish don't think I don't know what you feel.. I know you feel just like me. I know you stay up late, tossing and turning, wishing that you'd have me beside you to gently wake up and be told a story by my voice.. Trish I know you feel the same way I do."  
  
Trish stared into his eyes. Her expression wasn't readable, her lips weren't curved, they laid in a straight, grim line.  
  
{Then I see you standing there Wanting more from me And all I can do is try Then I see you standing there I'm all I'll ever be But all I can do is try Try}  
  
Trish didn't know how to respond. Her mind was working as fast as a train.. But she couldn't think of a response. That was exactly how she felt.. She wished every night that he'd be there to comfort when a nightmare of Andrew or Victoria.. Or just.. To be there with her.. To be good at the little things, to clean up the garbage, to help her train, eat her cookies.. Everything she seemed to think of what would make the perfect man, She thought of Chris.  
  
"Well...?" Chris asked as he returned her intense stare. Trish finally blinked her eyes and looked to the right. Anything to get her mind off the moment. "Trish."  
  
She felt him walk up to her and take her face into his hands. "Trish.. Please.." She allowed him to turn her head to lock eyes, "Please.." His voice sounded desperate, pleading..  
  
Trish stared at him once more, and this time she just broke. Her face scrunched up in emotional pain, her eyes spilled with tears. And with all the force she could muster she pushed him out of the way and ran out of the room, not intending to stop.  
  
"Trish!" She heard his voice call out and heard his footsteps grow with hers. Beating with every step. She felt the eyes of her co-workers bore into her back, questioning why the hell she was running.. But she didn't care, all that mattered was that she got out of the way from Him.  
  
{All of the moments that already passed We'll try to go back and make them last All of the things we want each other to be We never will be And that's wonderful, and that's life And that's you, baby This is me, baby And we are, we are, we are, we are...}  
  
Chris lost sight of Trish when she rounded the corner... into a big mob of fans and bodyguards. Jericho gulped before he circled his shoulders and ran in. He felt the hands of the fans latch onto his arms, as if he were gold being dug out of a river. The rough hands of the bodyguards brushed against him, but he kept running.  
  
His arms tensed up, he spotted blonde hair, though he had little doubt it was her. "Trish!" He yelled over the rucus, and to his eyes, she turned around.  
  
***  
Trish turned her body around after hearing her name being called out. The bodies of fans and bodyguard filled around her as if she were in a glass of water. "Trish Trish!" All of them seemed to be calling for her. Shaking her head she turned to look over her shoulder and she spotted him.  
  
He was at least a room away from her, and it was literally impossible for her to move in this crowd, she had to use the muscles she never knew she had to push her way through. Stopping she looked and stared at him, he seemed concerned for her.. Maybe, just maybe she could allow herself to love him.. No he'll hurt you again, a voice argued.  
  
As if she was watching a movie, the moments of her and Chris seemed to flash through her mind. Yes some of the moments were not ones she wished to re-visit.. But the good ones conquered the horrible ones..  
  
"No.. He won't.." She whispered to herself before turning around once, "Chris!" She yelled to him, Jericho looked up and started to push his way through. Trish following pursuit.  
  
"Chris!" She yelled again as she pushed a man at least three feet taller than her out of the way. Knowing she would reach him like this, she pulled out a hand and began to push her way through, "I'm coming!" She yelled to him.  
  
***  
  
"Trish! Trish!" Jericho yelled as he pushed a man. He heard her voice call out to him, he then began to push his way harder, wanting to hold her more and more.  
  
Once he spotted her with her outstretched hand, he pushed his out as well and began to move past the bodyguards as if they were disappearing. "Trish!"  
  
At least three more steps and she'd reach him.. She let out a groan as a fan pushed himself onto her. This steering her out of her direction she shook her head and went back to the task at hand. Being too short she couldn't see past the broadened man in front of her, but felt soft delicate hands touch her fingers.  
  
Hoping and praying it wouldn't be someone else she felt herself being pulled in. Trish looked down to watch her footing, before she came face-to- face with someone. Looking up she locked her Hazel eyes with his blue.  
  
Chris pulled Trish into his arms and hugged tightly, "Trish.." He whispered into her hair, and Trish looked up and smiled.  
  
{Free In our love We are free in our love. Try.}  
  
After they made their way out of the mob, Trish looked up to him and smiled.. "Chris.. I have to tell you something.." She whispered.  
  
Chris nodded, "I know Trish.." He placed a finger onto her lips, but Trish pulled them out of the way.  
  
"I love you, Chris Jericho.." She whispered after a moment of silence pasted. Chris smiled at her and picked her up into his arms, he swung her around in pure happiness before letting her down.  
  
She smiled up to him playfully before he whispered to her, "I love you too Trish Stratus."  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
I hope you all liked it, I LOVED writing it.. The song is 'Try' by Nelly Furtado. And if you've seen the music video; at the end is just what Trish and Jericho do in this fanfic, hope you all enjoy and leave me reviews!!  
  
–Steph. 


End file.
